Thread
by Banshee27
Summary: Natsu Dragneel was dragged into an accident. His unfortunate event leave him able to see things that normal people cannot see. What he can see are threads that shows relationships of people surrounding him. NOTE: GRATSU, soft YAOI.


Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Threads"<em>**

Sounds of ambulance, peoples whispers, and a cry from a person near him entered his ears.

"What's Happening?" the lad asked, opening his eyes to find a pool of red water from his head.

The ground was cold and the wind felt chiller that made him shiver, but the pain from his head was unbearable for him to bear.

"Gray?" the lad asked, moving his hand to reach the person in front of him. "It's cold and it hurts" he blurted to the man feeling his pain.

The raven haired lad, took his hand and tried to make him conscious, but failed as his friend slowly closed his eyes.

_-Saisho no sureddo-_

Shifting from his sofa bed and soft snores left his mouth. A beep was heard from his phone, disrupting his peaceful sleep. Standing up from the sofa bed to satisfy his call of nature. Washing his hands and sitting back to his seat waiting for his comatose friend to open his eyes.

Months had passed by since the accident happened. The operation was a success, but the patient fell into deep sleep. Neither the doctors nor his friend's father knew when he will wake up or is still possible for him to open his eyes.

But he never lose his hope on wanting to see his friend smile again.

The door was opened and a tan skinned man on his thirties entered the room. Placing the plastic to the table and taking out their meal. Handing the other to the raven haired lad for him to fill his empty stomach.

The two indulged themselves into a conversation, for them to aid the loneliness and the silence that they felt.

Hours passed and the lad was required to head home, leaving the father and son alone inside the hospital room.

_-Unmei no ito-_

It was Monday morning, inside his classroom in the middle of class. When a mail came beeping to his phone, opening discreetly to avoid troubles. His eyes opened wide in shock after reading the contents. Excusing himself with a white lie. The young lad hurried his way to the hospital. Running in sweat while a smile was painted on his face.

Opening the door in a haste, a pink haired lad was sitting on his bed, talking with the doctor. The older man was beside his bedridden friend looking at the new arrival in surprise. Making small steps towards him to inform him about his son.

Soon, the doctor was done and found no problems on his check up. But they had advised the lad to stay for another two days to spend inside the white room for them to monitor his health.

The pink haired lad took notice of his friend and gave out a smile, greeting him with how they usually call the other. The lad smiled and made his way to the pink haired young man, giving him a tight embrace to feel the young man's warmth.

The boy was puzzled but let his friend hug him. When a thread from his hand took his attention. Gray let go of his friend, trying to act like nothing had happened, but nevertheless felt happy that he was back and smiling.

"What's this?" Natsu told them, opening his palm to show them threads from his hand. But they failed to see what he was trying to show.

"What are you talking about Natsu?" His red haired Father asked.

Natsu showed the thread to them again but they didn't saw what he can see. Pissed and annoyed for being treated like a little boy, he went back to his slumber, trying to ignore his accompany.

_-Iro no sureddo-_

A young man was in front of his mirror, wearing his uniform.

Since returning home after his final check up, the lad has been seeing more threads than one. A yellow thread, white thread, and red thread. All the thread was tied around his fingers, trying to cut them, but the scissors would pass as if they were dull.

Curious about the color of the thread, he searched it on his computer to find that yellow thread means friends, white thread means family, and red thread means love. This thought was found true by him, after finding his white thread connected to his Father, his yellow threads was connected to his friends, but his red thread was connected to an endless line.

A call from his father cut off his thoughts, making his way down and was courted by his friend to school.

_-Akai Ito-_

"Natsu, let's go eat" a blond haired woman called out to her friend, standing beside her was a red haired lass holding her packed lunch on her hand.

The young lad nodded his head and called out to the raven haired boy, who was sleeping on his desk. Seeing that he was not waking, he made small steps to shake him but still failed.

He started to feel pissed and shouted towards the lad through his ear, calling out to him to wake up. Sooner Gray woke and rubbed his eyes to remove the sleepiness.

Natsu was about to leave when his eyes caught the attention of the threads being tied around his friends' hands. Observing it. He noticed the yellow are connected to Lucy and Erza, but no yellow thread was attached to him. White threads are tied around Gray's finger and was pointing outside the classroom, following it with his eyes to find it connected to his silver haired older brother who was walking in the hallway talking to some of his friends.

One of the thread that was attached was the color red, sticking his eyes on it, following until it reached the end part. Raising his left hand to find his red thread connected to the thread he was looking. "Red Thread?" he thought to himself. His face started to flush when realization hit him on his head.

Gray stood up and took his lunch, calling the pink haired lad on the process but no response was given. "Are you well?" The raven haired asked, worried for his friend who just got out of hospital. Natsu nodded his head and made his haste to the cafeteria for lunch, leaving his friends in confused state.

_-Kanjō no sureddo-_

Lucy, Erza and Gray made their way to the cafeteria to find a blushing pink haired lad. Curious they asked but was ignored. Letting him go because of hunger, they decided to sit and fill their grumbling stomach.

The raven haired lad sat beside the blushing statue, who remained still after he moved his face close to the blushing lad's face.

Raising his shoulders and one of his brow, he decided to eat in silence, letting the girls do the talking.

The blushing Natsu was left to eat on his own pace while being accompanied by his friends, still aware of the red thread connected to his seat mate and him. His face turned red, after he remembered what the red thread means. "Red thread means Love" he thought to himself.

His thoughts were disturbed when the man on his side, started to call him out as a Flame brain. He faced the man and started to retort back, but failed after seeing the handsome face of the young man. He shook his head back to his meal, putting his spoonful of food to his mouth like a robot would move.

"Could it be he like me?" he thought, taking a peek from the man on his side. "and that means it's mutual?" he said to himself, making his face flush even more like a mountain had erupt, leaving his friends to worry about his body.

_-Jihaku no ito-_

Months had passed since then, after he saw the thread connected from his finger to his friend's finger. After observing his raven haired friend, it came to his conclusion that the man has feeling for him.

A day passed when he had asked Gray for fruits and indeed the man came to his house, with different kinds of fruits. Another day he told his friends he wants to watch movie, but he had no cash and then he was treated to a movie together with their close friends.

Weeks had passed by then when his pet cat, caught a cold and was in a near death situation. He felt his world crumble after knowing that his friend cat will soon die.

News came to the raven haired man's ear and he went on his way to comfort the sadden young lad. Whispering soft words to calm him down, telling him that Happy will be fine.

Days passed and indeed happy was spared from death. The pink haired lad felt happy that he remained strong and was happy to hear his friends' comforting words.

It was then after that, that Natsu had realized the feeling of his raven haired man towards him.

_-Ai no sureddo-_

A year had passed since his accident and since he found out that Gray had feelings for him. During those days, he too had felt his emotions towards the said man. Just eating, hearing his name from the raven haired's mouth and talking to him made him flush red like his father's hair. But soon, he learned how to control those feelings so as to avoid being hated by his crush.

Now, he had decided to tell him what he felt. Sitting on top of the jungle gym inside the kid's playground, waiting for the raven haired man that he had mailed for them to meet.

Minutes passed and the raven haired man arrived, making his way to the jungle gym, facing the lad on top. "What are you doing, Natsu?" the man asked him. Telling him to get down so as to avoid accidents, but the pink haired lad refused.

Pissed, Gray decided to climb and sat beside him. He was about to open his mouth, when Natsu climbed back down, smirking towards the young man on top.

"Flame Brain, are you trying to make me pissed? If so, you passed." he threaten, jumping his way in front of the pink haired lad with his face wearing a scowl.

But soon the scowl was change with a surprised expression, as he felt soft lips placed on top of his. Seconds passed, Natsu remove his lips from his, trying to hide the blush from his checks.

"What was tha-?" he tried to ask but failed as the soft supple of lips came contact with his. His eyes remained wide as Natsu let go of him. He tried to open it, but the lips came contact with his again.

Slowly his eyes closed, moving his arms to wrap it around the pink haired lad, trying to feel the warmth of his crush and to taste the lips on top of his, sucking and biting the flesh.

The two ended their session and a smile was crept to their face.

"So you love me?" the raven haired man asked.

"Yes, and you?"

"I love you more than what you think I do"

The pink haired man let out a laugh and whispered soft words to his ears, "I had already known what you felt after that incident". Ending his words, he made a blow to his lovers' ear. Making him flush red and in confusion to what he meant.

_-Ai wa sureddo de hajimaru-_

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?<p>

Your reviews would be gladly appreciated if you will, Like or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


End file.
